END
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Ini bukan sekedar fanfic. Bahkan kenyataanpun berkata jika ini YAOI. Tapi bagaimanakah akhir dari kisah mereka?


A/N: Jika Cassie-HAIKU bilang kalo dia yang pertama bikin fic Cantarella basa Indonesia. Re bakal bilang kalo Re yang kedua. Dan secara terang-terangan Re bakal bilang PERANG ama Haiku. *semangat membara* *digaplok Haiku* *Aduh! Sakit bego!* Oh ya, maaf kalo agak melenceng dari fakta komik mengenai peperangan, politiknya, ama nama figuran, soalnya Re udah lupa. Intinya ini adalah pertarungan mereka. Masa bodo ama negara mana yang ini mana yang itu *nyari alasan!* Dan fic ini khusus Re buat untuk Haiku sebagai hadiah Natal dan Tahun Baru. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

moga Re belum mati sebelum nyelesain semua fic!

Disclaimer : You Higuri

Rating: T

Pairing: you know who *bkn Voldemort!*

Summary: Apakah sang malaikat mampu melakukannya? Apa yang akan terjadi jika akhirnya sang malaikat harus menghunuskan pedangnya pada sang tuan? Tuan yang dikhianatinya. Tuan yang merupakan iblis yang harus dia lenyapkan. Tuan yang bahkan tidak sanggup dia selamatkan.

**END**

"Bunuh...sebelum...jiwa ini...lenyap..."

Bayangan Cesare kecil menghilang begitu saja. Chiaro tahu itu adalah jiwa Cesare. Cesare yang memintanya untuk membunuhnya sebelum jiwa manusianya habis termakan iblis.

"Apa...ini yang kau inginkan Cesare?" Chiaro berlutut menahan sakit. Sakit di dadanya. Sakit yang mengerikan. Apa dia mampu untuk membunuh Cesare? Chiaro menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan wajahnya, tanpa dia sadari sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipinya. Tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pedang mengepal erat. Apa dia sanggup menghunuskan pedangnya pada Cesare? Tuan yang begitu berharga baginya?

-

-

-

Dengan menyembunyikan kegalauan hatinya Chiaro kembali ke ruangan dimana para pembunuh bayaran berkumpul. Sebastian menghampirinya, wajahnya sedikit cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chiaro?"

Chiaro tersenyum, tapi senyumnya sangat dipaksakan. "Tidak, mungkin kepalaku sakit akibat terlalu banyak minum."

Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah Chiaro hanya minum segelas bir? Tapi sudahlah Sebastian tidak mau mencampuri urusan Chiaro.

"Tampaknya keadaan memburuk, pasukan Prancis sudah semakin dekat. Perang sudah dipastikan akan pecah. Dan tidak lama lagi perintah untuk kita agar berperang akan dikeluarkan," Sebastian berkata pada Chiaro. Jujur Chiaro terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi sebisa mungkin dia tidak menunjukkan perasaannya. Dia hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Sebastian.

"Dengar semuanya!" Perkataan itu membuat semua pembunuh bayaran yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh, Tuan Eldrago tampak memasuki ruangan.

"Ada perintah untuk kalian! Pasukan Prancis sudah memasuki batas negara ini. Dan bendera perang telah dikibarkan. Besok kalian akan menuju medan perang untuk bertempur. Jadi aku harap kalian beristirahat malam ini."

Semua yang mendengar menyeringai, akhirnya apa yang mereka tunggu-tunggu terjadi juga.

"Aku tidak sabar, berapa orang yang bisa aku bunuh, ya?"

"Huh! Aku tidak peduli. Asalkan uang bayarannya setimpal. Akan aku bunuh sebanyak mungkin."

"Kau dengar Chiaro? Ternyata lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Mulai besok kita akan berperang. Chiaro? Kau mendengarkanku?"

Chiaro menatap keluar jendela. Menatap bulan yang bersinar merah. 'Apa saatnya telah tiba?'

**---------**

"Tuan, pasukan kita sudah siap untuk berperang besok," lapor Volpe atau sekarang harus dipanggil...Michellot.

"Hm..." Cesare memutar isi gelas winenya. Wine merah yang sangat menggoda.

"Tuan tidak mempertimbangkan Kepausan akan mengecam tindakan kita?"

Cazare tersenyum kecil. Senyum yang begitu mengerikan. Padahal seharusnya senyum itu bisa disebut dengan senyum menawan.

"Ini hanya salah satu cara untuk menyatukan Italia. Paus tidak akan bisa berkutik," Cazare menjawab pelan.

Volpe melihatnya. Bayangan iblis itu, bayangan hitam yang berada di belakang Casare. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Bayangan itu, bukan, itu bukan bayangan lagi. Iblis itu telah menyatu dengan Cesare. Volpe telah menyaksikan dan merasakan sendiri ketika darah tuannya mencapai tubuhnya. Begitu manis tapi sangat mematikan. Terkadang Volpe takut melihat mata Cesare. Mata yang di saat seperti ini berubah menjadi kuning emas. Bukti nyata jika Cesare telah bersatu dengan iblis. Tapi apapun Cesare sekarang. Entah sebutan apa yang pantas untuk makhluk yang telah bersatu dengan Cesare. Volpe tidak peduli, Cesare adalah tuannya dan tidak akan pernah berubah. Nyawapun akan dia serahkan agar cita-cita sang tuan tercapai. Tapi terkadang dia masih memikirkan orang itu. Orang yang dengan beraninya telah mengkhianati Cesare. Orang yang harusnya mati dengan penderitaan yang tiada tara. Dendam akan terus ada dihatinya karena orang itu masih hidup. Dia tahu itu, mata-mata yang dia sebar mengatakan jika Chiaro masih hidup. Dan kini ada di Sebastianpa. Tempat dimana mereka akan bertempur besok.

"Michellot,"

Panggilan itu membuat Volpe tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya. Jika Cesare sudah memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Nama yang diberikan Cesare dengan menyerahkan topeng legendaris Michellot. Berarti ada tugas membunuh yang harus dia laksanakan.

"Aku ingin kau membunuh beberapa orang..."

Dan malam semakin larut dan sunyi. Memberikan ketenangan terakhir sebelum dimulainya neraka yang sebenarnya.

**---------**

Satu pasukan besar berdiri di ujung barat.

Satu pasukan besar berdiri di ujung timur.

Yang satu membawa bendera merah.

Yang satu membawa bendera hitam.

Tapi...

Satu kesamaan mereka. Keinginan untuk menang. Dan keinginan untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Itulah yang membuat mereka sama.

Jika mungkin kau mencari perbedaannya lagi. Yang satu adalah malaikat dan yang satu adalah iblis. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa menentukan mana yang iblis dan mana yang malaikat. Karena terkadang malaikat pun bisa berubah menjadi iblis dengan menghancurkan sebuah hati. Dan iblis mungkin tidak akan pernah menjadi malaikat. Karena dia hanya akan memperparah kesalahan yang dibuat sang malaikat.

"Pasukan kita sudah siap, Tuan," lapor Volpe.

Cesare hanya memandang lurus kedepan. Memandang pasukan musuh yang tengah menunggu komando perang. Entah benar atau tidak, mata itu berubah menjadi bola mata emas dengan keinginan kuat untuk membunuh. Mengalahkan pasukan musuh.

Kuda putihnya tampak tidak sabar untuk memasuki kancah peperangan. Baju pelindunginya membuat keagungannya terlihat jelas. Calon penguasa besar.

"Maju!"

Dengan dibunyikannya terompet perang. Kedua belah pihak mulai saling menyerang. Pasukan pemanah, memulai peperangan. Tapi ditangkis oleh pasukan pembawa tameng. Dan setelahnya peperangan dihiasi oleh dentang pedang, suara kesakitan dan jeritan kematian.

Chiaro tampak menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Pandangan matanya berubah tajam jika sudah dalam posisi seperti ini. Darah pembunh yang mengalir di nadinya benar-benar membantu. Meski hanya menggunakan tangan kiri. Chiaro masih bisa membunuh dengan mudah. Tampak anggun dan segesit biasanya. Tak jauh darinya dia bisa melihat Sebastian tengah menghadapi tiga prajurit golongan menengah sendirian. Satu persatu prajurit itu tumbang dan menyisakan Sebastian yang menyeringai senang.

"Hai, Chiaro! Sudah berapa orang yang kau bunuh?" tanyanya seraya mendekat. Punggung mereka saling beradu.

"Hm...Aku tidak menghitungnya..." Dia menyeringai kecil. Tubuhnya sudah makin panas. Semoga saja hal menyenangkan ini cepat berakhir.

"Aku sudah membunuh tiga puluh orang..." kata Sebastian bangga.

"Lumayan," komentar Chiaro sekedarnya.

Sebastian merengut kesal. "Kau itu tidak asyik!"

"Begitu? Kalau begitu ayo bertanding. Kita lihat siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkan angka."

"Itu menyenangkan!" seru Sebastian senang. Dia langsung menjauhi Chiaro dan menebas semua musuh yang dia lihat dengan bersemangat.

Chiaro hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

Cesare bertarung dari atas kudanya. Tidak akan dibiarkannya dirinya mendapat kemenangan dari orang lain. Dia harus mendapatkan kemenangan dari tangannya sendiri.

Satu persatu musuh tumbang. Darah membasahi tubuh dan wajahnya. Tapi Cesare tidak peduli, malah dia tampak sangat menikmatinya.

Tapi dirinya langsung terdiam. Matanya melihat kesatu titik. Dia tidak akan tidak mungkin melihatnya. Atau tidak mungkin bagi dirinya untuk mengabaikannya.

Orang itu. Orang yang menyinari hatinya. Juga orang yang menjatuhkannya ke dasar neraka.

"Chi..a...ro..." Cesare mengeja nama itu tanpa suara.

Tapi tampaknya Chiaro bisa merasakannya. Dia mungkin merasakan keberadaan Cesare tapi mungkin juga karena dia merasakan keberadaan iblis. Dan entah apapun alasannya. Chiaro menoleh. Dan matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan.

"Cesare..."

A/N: Well, kayaknya lo udah tau lanjutannya. Secara kita udah pernah ngediskusiin ini. Tapi, yah, sori ngak bisa bikin jadi oneshot. Ngak ada waktu. Gw aja bikinnya ngebut. Pas malem taun baru. Sambil sms-san ama lo. He..he..Mau gw selesaiin pas ulang taun lo? Sekalian jadi hadiah ulang taun deh. Ato lo bisa maksa gw biar ini cepat selesai. Well, gw ngak minta siapa2 nge-review. Karena...*gw seneng si sebenarnya* kayaknya cuma kita yang kenal mereka. Kecuali yang diluar negeri sih. Fuh, itu cukup. Taun baru ini, khusus buat Cantarella. Gw harap bakal lanjut secepetnya. Seberapapun angst endingnya. Seenggaknya mereka mempunyai akhir.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! DUARR!!!! *Bom atom meledak*


End file.
